1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a high speed vertical part transfer assembly for moving parts in a hydroforming assembly or a part trimming assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroforming generally is the use of fluid pressure to expand a blank, or a work-piece, to comply with the shape of the cavity of a die. Hydrotrimming is the process of cutting and trimming parts through the use of a hydraulic fluid. Hydroforming or hydrotrimming machines generally include a die having a cavity defining a negative mold of a final part. A work-piece is placed in the cavity of the die, and a high pressure hydraulic fluid is injected into the work-piece to cause the work-piece to conform to the shape of the negative mold.
The dies of the hydroforming and hydrotrimming assemblies of the prior art are laid horizontally with two halves moveable relative to each other parallel to a vertical-axis. A common problem with such hydroforming assemblies is that fluid and other residue is left in the final part following the hydroforming process. Similarly, the scrap material cut away from the work-piece during a hydrotrimming process must manually be removed from the die and away from the work-piece.
Other manufacturing processes, e.g. stamping, often sequentially shape a work-piece through a series of stations to form a part having a complex shape. A part transfer assembly is then required to bring the work-piece to the first station, transfer the work-piece between the stations, and remove the work-piece from the final station. An example of such a transfer assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,383, issued on Mar. 28, 2006 to Luciano Trindade de Sousa Monteiro (hereinafter referred to as “Trindade '383”). The Trindade '383 patent discloses a transfer system including a pair of rails extending in spaced and parallel relationship with each other and parallel to a horizontal-axis. A plurality of horizontally spaced part grabbers is disposed on each of the rails for engaging a work-piece. A plurality of transfer modules engages each of the rails for moving the rails side-to-side parallel to the horizontal-axis for moving the rails vertically up and down parallel to a vertical-axis.